Jeremy's Technical Notes
by weerdo5255
Summary: Jeremy's explanation of the supercomputer and its components.
1. Notes 1 Power source

Warning, extreme science ahead, if you do not understand whats being explained here don't feel bad, because I don't understand it either! Ok now seriously, the scientific explanations I have come up with are as scientific as I could make them, but I had to delve into science fiction to tie it all together. If you see something that is drastically scientifically inaccurate, SAY SO in the comments. This is how I see the supercomputer and its components working, if you have a better more logical explanation shoot it off in the comments, destroy the work I did here! I want you to pick it apart!

Jeremy's Technical Notes: Supercomputer Power source

The supercomputer can be independently run off of the power grid by utilizing the radiation and decaying particles of Lead isotopes. The lead fuel rod is contained within the bottom core of the main supercomputer processing unit. The Lead rod can power the supercomputer for roughly 15 or 20 years depending on how much power is required and how many return to the pasts the Lead isotopes must endure. A return to the past disrupts the molecular state of the Lead because it is radioactive and is contained near the epicenter of the return to the past phenomenon. The radioactive beta and alpha particles emitted by the lead isotope is directly absorbed into the Supercomputers systems as almost pure energy. There are no nuclear or fusion reactors contained within the Lyoko supercomputer. If the supercomputer Lead isotope power source does however fail the Supercomputer could theoretically be adapted to run off of a commercial power grid. The power consumption rate would however be enormous, in a single minute the supercomputer would absorb as much energy as a common town house will consume in a month.

Aelita's translation- The lead fuel rod in the supercomputer acts like a big battery. There is no nuclear reaction in the supercomputer, so no chance of nuclear explosions. The lead fuel rod can last for 15 or 20years until it needs to be replaced.

Goody, that was fun but we already know quite a bit about the supercomputer power source, their was an entire episode devoted to it. My next loge entry will be far more interesting. The scanners.


	2. Notes 2 Scanners

Warning, extreme science ahead, if you do not understand whats being explained here don't feel bad, because I don't understand it either! Ok now seriously, the scientific explanations I have come up with are as scientific as I could make them, but I had to delve into science fiction to tie it all together. If you see something that is drastically scientifically inaccurate, SAY SO in the comments. This is how I see the supercomputer and its components working, if you have a better more logical explanation shoot it off in the comments, destroy the work I did here! I want you to pick it apart!

Jeremy's Technical Notes: Scanners

The supercomputer scanners are the devices that allow real matter to be converted and sent to the digital world of Lyoko. The scanners themselves are tubes about four feet in diameter and ten feet tall composed mostly of a titanium. Inside each scanner is a single high powered infrared scanning laser capable of examining atoms at the subatomic level. Matter that is scanned will be transferred to the virtual world of Lyoko. The scanning process itself is complex.

1. Scanning- Matter placed in the scanners is sealed in to prevent outside interference. The high powered laser ring contained within the tubes quickly scans the matter placed inside down to the subatomic level, cataloging and storing the state of all of the atom nuclei, the entire atom itself can not be scanned however due to Heisenberg's uncertainty principal. The atomic state of the matter placed in the scanner is then stored in memory so that it can be reconstructed to its precise original state when the matter is devirtualized.

2. Transferring- The matter in the scanner is now exposed to a brief high intensity electromagnetic field, this field temporarily sends all of the atoms in the scanner into an upward spin. This process would normally destroy any organic matter, but the uniform upward spin of the atoms allows the supercomputer to gain control and manipulate individual atomic structure preventing any atomic deconstruction. Once the Supercomputer has direct control over the atoms it starts to bleed energy off of them without removing heat, this process essentially shrinks the mostly empty space between atomic nuclei and its electrons. This effectively shrinks the matter while allowing it to retain its cohesion and not breaking it down into simpler elements. This also allows the supercomputer to retain the molecular bonds between the elements. The matter is then sent to the quantum core of the supercomputer where it can be more easily controlled and maintained.

3. Virtualization- Matter is now on Lyoko and has started its reassembly process. The supercomputer is now in direct control of the atomic nuclei directing them as necessary. To allow the supercomputer further control over the matter a virtual envelop of energy is interwoven around the structure, while at the same time inadvertently enhancing some atomic properties. This is how and why a Lyoko Avatar is created. The matter has now been fully integrated into the virtual world. In all technicality the human consciousness should be destroyed in this process, there is however some intangible spark of life in the human mind which science can not identify, allowing it to survive.

Aelita's translation- The scanner shrinks anything put in it and the supercomputer moves all of your atoms to Lyoko without destroying them. The supercomputer then reconstructs you on Lyoko with your Avatar added as something to help you stay together and not have your atoms explode.

Wow, I don't even understand half of what I just said up their... Oh well. Now i realize that the easier way of scanning would be to simply say that the matter is scanned and then destroyed with a perfect copy being reconstructed on Lyoko. I didn't want to do that, it would make the Lyoko warriors copies of copies of copies. I wanted them to stay original even if the copy would be a perfect one, but would it still be a person or a dumb biological machine based on a human? Kudos to you if you can guess where I got the idea for shrinking electron orbits. If you want a hint here it is, DS9 (Wow I am a total geek...) I'm thinking of explaining RTTP's next but if you have any suggestions on what I should explain next shoot me a comment!


	3. Notes 3 Virtual Matter

Warning, extreme science ahead, if you do not understand whats being explained here don't feel bad, because I don't understand it either! Ok now seriously, the scientific explanations I have come up with are as scientific as I could make them, but I had to delve into science fiction to tie it all together. If you see something that is drastically scientifically inaccurate, SAY SO in the comments. This is how I see the supercomputer and its components working, if you have a better more logical explanation shoot it off in the comments, destroy the work I did here! I want you to pick it apart!

Jeremy's Technical Notes: Virtual Matter

virtual matter is a substance that is unique to the supercomputer and it's replicas. As Einstein states matter and energy are interchangeable and on the most basic level the same thing. The lyoko supercomputer and scanners are capable of creating real matter, the process however takes extremely large amounts of energy. Small objects like the Lyoko warriors wristbands are the only example of this thus far. To avoid creating real matter and using massive amounts of energy the Lyoko supercomputer cheats physics by creating virtual matter.

Virtual matter is composed of real atoms that are easy to synthesize such as hydrogen, carbon, oxygen and compounds. The atoms constructed by the supercomputer are however different from regular matter in that they are extremely unstable because they are composed of pure energy. To prevent the atoms from rearing themselves apart the supercomputer exerts a controlling force on the atoms so that they retain cohesion. If the force is removed however the virtual matter will quickly revert back to its base particles.

Due to the unique constructive nature of virtual matter it has several unique properties.

virtual matter can be very rapidly reorganized without loosing cohesion.

Virtual matter is capable of phasing through regular matter.

Virtual matter can bend visible light waves around itself so effectively that it can become invisible to the human eye. The other wavelength spectrum's are however more difficult to bend.

Virtual matter can quickly convert some or all of its mass into energy and vis versa allowing objects composed of virtual matter to quickly loose or gain mass.

Virtual matter does however have some limitations,

for objects more complex than gaseous clouds to be constructed out of virtual matter a scanner or massive amounts of energy are required.

Virtual matter can only be maintained as long as it stays within range of its host computer. (for the Lyoko Supercomputer that range is all of earth's surface.)

Strong electromagnetic forces can disrupt and destroy virtual matter.

Virtual matter is a very unique substance which is vital in the Lyoko warriors struggle against Xana. Without it the fight would be solely on the internet, and that's not very fun is it?

Well thanks for reading please review!

For those of you who read my story Code Lyoko Lives I will be posting chapter 21 soon but I've been on vacation across the country from where I live, and going to amusement parks all day long has severely dampened the time I have had to write. But regretfully vacation is almost over... oh well thanks for reading!


	4. Notes 4 Quantum Cores

Quantum Supercomputing

Warning, extreme science ahead, if you do not understand whats being explained here don't feel bad, because I don't understand it either! Ok now seriously, the scientific explanations I have come up with are as scientific as I could make them, but I had to delve into science fiction to tie it all together. If you see something that is drastically scientifically inaccurate, SAY SO in the comments. This is how I see the supercomputer and its components working, if you have a better more logical explanation shoot it off in the comments, destroy the work I did here! I want you to pick it apart!

Single Quantum Core

he largest quantum core to date is contained within the Lyoko Supercomputer, which has control over 10 qui-bits for use in computing operations.

A qui-bit is the basis for the next generation of supercomputers, allowing data to be manipulated on the atomic and subatomic levels. A qui-bit allows for complex calculations and process to take place simultaneously by manipulating the orientation of the qui-bit atom within the supercomputer. A qui-bit has 8 orientations which can represent any of the standard binary values at once. 000, 001, 010, 011, 100, 101, 110, 111. a single qui-bit is able to represent all of these values at once, but never more than 8 values at once.

So, a single qui-bit could theoretically represent 000 000 000 000 001 000 000 000 all at once. A regular computer transistor in a computer would represent only a single value of either 1 or 0. While a qui-bit representing 8 bits simultaneously would save some computing space, the difference is not significant until you are building an extremely, ridiculously large computer. The true benefit of a quantum core is the exponential properties of the qui-bits.

2 qui-bits working in concert square their own computational powers, so two qui-bits can represent 64 bits of as opposed to 16 if you were adding transistors in a traditional computer. So the total computing power in bits of a single quantum core is 5.8096 to the 924th power assuming that the core has ten qui-bits at its command.

Aelita's translation- The supercomputers quantum core controls 10 special atoms, which squares each others computing power exponentially allowing the Supercomputer to computer at a ridiculously fast and high rate.

Dual core quantum computer.

With the integration of the second quantum core into the Lyoko Supercomputer the computing power of the Lyoko Supercomputer has reached such a degree that the exact computational limit is only know by the united states government and is classified. (A/N actually, my computer was unable to calculate how many bits that the dual core supercomputer would be able to use, it being such a large number. Something like their being more bits than atoms in the observable universe.) But the addition of the second core now allows the supercomputer to manipulate reality on the small scale due to the massive amounts of data it is able to process, allowing the supercomputer to overcome the Heisenberg uncertainty principal, as well as bend the laws of physics on the small scale when appropriate hardware is utilized in tandem with the Supercomputer.

Aelita's translation- the supercomputer can do things that seem nearly impossible.

A/N, there are no comments on Code Lyoko Lives, I'm sad...


	5. Notes 5 time Reversion

Time Reversion.

Warning, extreme science ahead, if you do not understand whats being explained here don't feel bad, because I don't understand it either! Ok now seriously, the scientific explanations I have come up with are as scientific as I could make them, but I had to delve into science fiction to tie it all together. If you see something that is drastically scientifically inaccurate, SAY SO in the comments. This is how I see the supercomputer and its components working, if you have a better more logical explanation shoot it off in the comments, destroy the work I did here! I want you to pick it apart!

The return to the past function of the supercomputer is arguably the most useful feature of the Supercomputer, allowing the users of the machine to seemingly travel a day into the past. A key on the Supercomputer is pressed and the users of the Supercomputer are sent into the past with their memories intact while any and all damage and memories of other individuals are erased, excluding humans and other advanced life forms whom have died. The time reversion ability is unable to bring back the dead.

The exact origin's and method of how Franz Hopper created (Or if he even did create) the Supercomputer's ability to create a time reversion field. All of his records pertaining to the physical construction and programming of the device having been destroyed by Franz Hopper himself. The first mentioning of the time reversion ability in his notes is towards the end of the construction of the Supercomputer, suddenly just appearing after a week of blank logs. He destroyed the notes because the ability to seemingly travel into the past being such a dangerous weapon. Someone would be able to use the time reversion ability as a victory machine, playing out every scenario until the one that they desire plays out no matter how unlikely that event might be. (Ulrich demonstrated this ability when he used the time reversion ability to win the lottery. Think about how dangerous this would be in war.)

The physical device which initiates the time reversion field is embedded within the middle of the Supercomputer, and is actually very small. Jeremy has not seen fit to dismantle the device due to its seemingly complex construction and integral importance. The device was however damaged on its move from the Lyoko factory to the Pentagon Base. The time reversion ability now works reliably only on the small scale and unpredictably on the large scale.

It should at this point be noted that there is a difference between time reversion and time travel. Time travel implies that you are actually traveling backwards through the fourth dimension, and while it has been proven possible to travel forward through time at different rates, by either traveling near the speed of light or by approaching a massive gravitational field. It is however impossible to travel backwards through time. To travel backwards in time would require traveling faster than the speed of light, or by manipulating black holes, an impossibility to modern science.

The Supercomputer uses a method of time reversion as opposed to true fictional time travel. The supercomputer has an incredible amount of memory built into itself, with only about 10% use by Lyoko and other supercomputer functions. The remaining memory is used to record the movement and position of atoms within its immediate vicinity. (Within five feet of the external Supercomputer casing.)

When a time reversion takes place the Supercomputer manipulates all of the atoms around itself so that they return to the state in which they were in twenty four hours ago. This in effect resets the atoms as if it were a computer recovery program, returning to an earlier uncorrupted state.

A time reversion field of five feet however useful is not very practical, which is where Einstein once again helps us. Energy must go somewhere, more particularly the energy the energy that the atoms around the atoms of the supercomputer which has built up over the twenty four hours which no longer exists. This energy goes into the atoms in its surrounding environment, setting off a time reversion of atoms resetting themselves back to their previous state. This effect spreads over the entire earth and surrounding locale (the time reversion field fades at the end of the Heliosphere in the outer solar system.)

The reason the field appears as a pure white bubble is because the field is releasing these incredible amounts of energy, similar to an atomic bomb blast looking white.

As for intelligent beings retaining their memories of the original future, (team Lyoko, Xana) their memories and current brain activity are copied over into their bodies of twenty four hours previous, or however long the time reversion field has been set for. A simple matter reconstruction of the cranium, well simple compared to reconstructing the entire Sol system.

Humans and other similarly intelligent beings however face a downside to using time reversion, Death. The inescapable result of life. Some things can not be described by science however. Take the Human brain for example, by all rights we should be like every other animal on earth run by our instincts and reactions, but the complexity of our brains allows for the emergent quality of sentience and advanced intelligence. Some would argue that this emergent quality also includes a soul, but the philosophical debates will be left out of this article. The simple fact is that the emergent quality, the spark of life can only happen once, while in the womb, when from a collection of cells and genetic material we become human. (Time reversion do not however effect fetus, it seems that even through time reversion a mother will protect her child's spark of life, it simply happens a day earlier if a time reversion does take place after the child gains its spark.) those who die of natural causes or due to an accident before a time reversion simply and suddenly slip into comma's. Most often dying before medical help arrives.

Time reversions are unable to give back the mind of a person if they die, all that is left is a comatose body with no mind or intelligence needing machines to maintain life. The person inside is dead and gone, they can not be saved. Science can not explain everything. Some things must remain beyond understanding.

Aelita's translation- when Jeremy yells "return to the past now!" all of the atoms in the solar system are reset to what they were 24 hours ago. Anyone with a Lyoko ID or strong residual memories (William) will retain their memories. Anyone who dies, stay dead.

A/N explaining what would happen to infants, or people who die before the time reversion takes place, was hard. If you have a better explanation say so. I just explained the science not the ethics.


	6. Chapter 6 Digital Displacement

A/N So here's a preview of whats coming up in the next chapter, Beam me up Scotty!

Quantum-Entangled Localized Digital Displacement

Teleportation has been a long time staple of the science fiction genre of fiction. The ability to be in one place and suddenly in another without any seeming form of travel other than some sort of fantastic beam of light. Although this has not been possible until now Quantum teleportation was achieved at the molecular level several years ago with atoms or quantum bits, when one bit is given a string of information and the other instantaneously receives and copies it. A strange part of modern physics refereed to as quantum entanglement. This is not the classical form of teleportation where you are here and then their, quantum entanglement would be more like you are here, and their at the same time. Because for those few yoctoseconds (10 to the -24) in the transportation process you are, before that original data or state that your atoms were in is destroyed.

The Dual-Core Supercomputer that Dr. Gill and I have constructed has finally allowed us to bring this staple of science fiction into the real world and use it for real applications. Before the update to the Supercomputer and the additional computing power all that the Supercomputer could construct or destruct in the real world were small quantities of matter that it had under its control via a Lyoko tower. With the addition of a second core however we can do so much more. The additional computing power allows us to deconstruct atomic structures in the real world, and to some degree reconstruct them. Although reconstruction in the real world takes enormous amounts of energy, about as much energy as there is in a five kiloton atomic blast to reconstruct a single pound of matter as it originally was. Matter in the real world can however be deconstructed with relative ease, and then converted into digital information which the Lyoko scanners can use to reconstruct the object.

There are sever limitations the deconstruction process however, for a complete deconstruction to take place the precise geographical location of the object is needed. And since we do not posses the advanced sensors like those used in science fiction and object to be transported must also have a tracker. (Easily contained in an implant or as a bracelet like the Avatar activation ones.) Once the location is know the Supercomputer projects a small localized digital field around the object, one similar to an Avatar but different. This field will calculate the precise atomic structure and movement of the atoms. To compensate for the Heisenberg principal the objects in the digital field are rapidly cooled to absolute 0. (O degrees kelvin, −459.67 degrees Fahrenheit, and −273.15 Celsius.) the energy from the object is then used to help transmit the exact atomic structure to the Supercomputer Scanner. The original object then falls apart, all of the energy from it taken away. While an exact, I mean a quantum identical copy is reconstructed in the scanner. This particular teleportation is refereed to as Digital Displacement due to the digital field that encumbrances the object to initiate transport. (And on a side not there is no visible flash or any other sign of teleportation besides an extremely cold crater left behind.)

There are also imitation's imposed by the Supercomputer itself and not the science of the process,

One. An object to be digitally displaced into a scanner can not be any bigger than the scanner.

Two. You must have a tracker on you.

Three. No super heavy objects. (Nuclear fuel and so on.)

Four. You must be in range of a Lyoko type supercomputer. (Replika's count.)

Five. The Displacement is one way, you can be beamed into the scanner, but you can't be beamed out into the real world due to power requirments.

Odd as the first successful test subject for this process (After the test sandwich, which did taste a little funny.) has also requested that this side note be added into the journal. Digital Displacement apparently hurts, a lot. Which is understandable considering that your atoms are being cooled to absolute 0 and then ripped apart. It is also no advisable to be moving as the Displacement starts to occur, as your kinetic energy will be transferred along with you, and you will run into the side of the scanner. (although some kinetic energy can be processed out. Similarly limbs can be repositioned in transit to avoid having them rematerialized in the wall of the scanner.)

Aelita's translation- You are here, and then you are their. Oh, and you have to have a tracker. That's about it. And it hurts.

A/N OK so I've been gone for awhile, its the end of the school year and tests suck! That's about the only excuse I have, that and a serious case of writers block.


	7. Chapter 7 Monsters

Warning, extreme science ahead, if you do not understand whats being explained here don't feel bad, because I don't understand it either! Ok now seriously, the scientific explanations I have come up with are as scientific as I could make them, but I had to delve into science fiction to tie it all together. If you see something that is drastically scientifically inaccurate, SAY SO in the comments. This is how I see the supercomputer and its components working, if you have a better more logical explanation shoot it off in the comments, destroy the work I did here! I want you to pick it apart!

Xana's monsters

The monsters that Xana creates are the most common incarnation of Xana's will on Lyoko, the Network and Earth. Most often created to protect the Towers that Xana activates or to attack and destroy anyone whom Xana deems a threat. The monsters vary in size and intelligence from the small and relatively simplistic Kankralets whom cause very little damage to the large Kolossus capable of destroying towers in an instant, to the most intelligent monster the Scyphozoa. Each monster is specialized for a certain environment and style of attack which when used in combination with environmental factors make certain types of monsters nearly impossible to delete.

While it would be most simplistic for Xana to retain direct control of each individual monster in every battle scenario and instance even his programming does not have the ability to handle this many sensory inputs at once and still run at full speed. To solve this multiple instance scenario Xana's monsters are independent programs from Xana. The monsters are independent in the fashion that a single insect such as an ant would be independent from the hive. Each individual monster has its own programming and logic engines which runs off of any nearby computer system, allowing a monster to remain independent from Xana while still able to carry out his agenda. Like the hive mind in an insect colony however an individual monster is not very effective or intelligent on its own, (with perhaps the exception of the Scyphozoa.) necessitating a connection to Xana at some level.

To create a monster Xana simply converts some of the energy stored within his system to create a subroutine within his own programming, one specific to each monster. Which then through a form of digital osmosis breaks off to form a monster. Imagine each monster as having a single master template within Xana's programming which he copies to create new monsters. Which he then transfers to the appropriate location on Lyoko or some other locale. He infrequently creates new monsters due to the large amount of computing power needed to make such a template.

While the monsters might be the face of the enemy they are not truly Xana, any physical incarnation of Xana is be Xana's definition impossible, Xana being a multi-agent system. Meaning that he runs on multiple computer systems simultaneously and autonomously. Referring to Xana with pronouns such as he or she are both incorrect as Xana is a computer program with no gender, he is simply added to Xana so as to better describe him in human conversation.

Aelita's translation- The monsters are independent programs from Xana which by following a hive mentality follows all of Xana's orders.

A/N Yay another ones up! And it's my birthday! Yay! I'm hyped up on sugar! (and I'm almost an adult, there is something seriously wrong with me...) please comment!


	8. Chapter 8 Multiagent Systems

Multi-agent Systems

Our greatest enemy is Xana, a complex and sophisticated highly intelligent computer program. A program unlike any other on Earth. When combined with the artificial intelligence which Xana possess and his Multi-agent system programming status he becomes the most deadly thing on Earth and nearly impossible to kill. (Note: Xana has no gender, it is simply a computer program. Xana is referred to as a Male simply to make his subject matter easier on conversations.)

A Multi-agent system is incredibly different from any other types of program which runs on a classical computer system. In a regular computer system all of the necessary programs and data necessary to run those programs is stored on the local machine, and all of the data processing is done on site. These types of localized program execution are perfectly acceptable for day to day programs and uses, but as a computer system becomes larger and more complex it starts to slow down due to the delay in the physical components of the computer system.

Within a classic silicon based supercomputer system (Not the Supercomputer it is based on Quantum mechanics.) the larger the machine gets the more processing power must be devoted to keeping all of the data and programs in sync with one another so that they operate correctly. This is one of the most serve limitations of silicon based computer systems because there is a point where they can not be compressed any farther and you have therefore reached their maximum computational power.

To get around this type of limitation when running complex programs which require massive amounts of computational power (like Xana) the program is thus divided up into different sub programs. This is the essence of a Multi-agent system, the program is running on hundreds or even thousands of different and independent computer systems at once. There is no "Main core" or computer center from where the program runs.

Xana being an advanced Mult-agent systems can run on nearly any computer system but due to even his smaller fragmented programs needing large amounts of computer power he typically runs off of silicon based supercomputers. Because Xana is an evolving program, constantly learning from his mistakes and analyzing new strategies his independent programs running on different computer systems must be in constant communication with one another so that they evolve in sync with one another. Thus necessitating that any and all computer systems Xana inhabits must be connected to one another via the internet or some other high speed communication method.

Since a Multi-agent system is not contained within a single computer system they are notoriously difficult to destroy, Jeremy's anti Xana program was designed to seek out any of Xana's programs and delete them, but as always Xana adapted and survived albeit he was severely weakened.

A/N Happy fourth of July to everyone in America! And to everyone not in America, uh Happy fourth of July! (does that make sense? *Weerdo punches himself in head trying to figure it out* )

Now anything else I should explain in Lyoko terms? I'm running out of ideas!

Reviews... Please? …... PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9 Digital Sea

The Digital Sea

The Digital sea, sometimes referred to as the digital void is one of the most dangerous aspects of The Supercomputer and Lyoko. Nearly anyone or anything that falls into the Digital Sea is instantly fragmented and spread across the network, in effect killing or deleting the object. Falling into the Digital sea while on the Lyoko is one of the few ways that you can actually die within the Supercomputer or Replika's.

The Digital sea is a necessary part of the Supercomputer and the Network at large. Everything within a computer system is composed of One's and Zero's or Binary as most people call it. However when you use a computer system you never see the One's and Zero's because the computer is able to sort through all of them and construct a picture of the data that the user can understand. The Digital sea is the raw One's and Zero's needed to run the Supercomputer or any other computer system. It is the pure raw data which no human can understand without a computer's help.

Aelita's Translation- The Digital sea is the raw data and information which makes up the Supercomputer and the rest of the network. Imagine it like the canvas of a painting, bland and uninteresting and almost never noticed, but it is necessary for the painting or picture to be made, it is what hold everything together. The Digital Sea is what holds all of Lyoko together and Lyoko itself is the picture.

Whenever something falls into the digital sea it is destroyed because withing a computer system the One's and Zero's related to a program are never all in the same place. One piece of a file can be stored in one physical location on the computers physical medium and another piece of the file stored on another completely different part of the physical medium. When an object hits the digital sea its is fragmented like the computer files, and is fragmented right down to its binary code making it nearly impossible to recover.

Certain objects and programs are however specifically designed or altered to retain their cohesion when they enter the digital sea, this however takes massive amounts of energy and computer resources, thus necessitating a connection to Xana or a vehicle like the Skid. How Franz Hopper was able to retain his cohesion while in the Digital sea is still a mystery, perhaps he was the only human on Earth capable of understanding raw binary code or perhaps he inserted some unknown program into himself which allows him to dive into the sea.

Aelita's translation- When something falls into the Digital sea its data is spread out over the entire sea making it nearly impossible to recover, specific specially designed programs like Xana and the Skid are however able to enter the Digital sea without danger.

The Network outside of Lyoko actually looks much like the Digital sea on Lyoko, but like with actual sea water looking in at it from above gives you almost no information about what is below. When the Skid dives into the sea special filters are used to filter out all of the pertinent information and feed it into the Skid interfaces.

Aelita's Translation- The Skid see's the Digital sea like a real sub with sonar, you see a lot more and understand a lot more of it than you would with your own eyes.

A/N Thank you Aelita Stones1 for the idea! I'll explain the Skid more latter.

Please comment on this! More suggestions! And Comment on Code Lyoko Lives! Please! ….. authors love reviews...


End file.
